A wizards sword
by Willofhounds
Summary: This is a rewrite of Eighth King. New things have been added and several things from the original have been removed. 8 years ago Harry Potter disappeared from his relatives house. When the two fractions of the Wizarding world attend a conference in Japan to gain the support of the Kings they find a child. This child is an almost exact copy of James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well i hope to do better this time for this fanfiction. This will be a rewrite in third POV as requested. Things will be expanded upon. Thank you for those who continue to stick by me. Harry will also be more callous and less free spirited here in the beginning than he was in the original.

There will be some changes to the original story. Just keep an open mind.

Remus' POV

Remus had just returned home a cottage far from any other habitation. This allowed for his werewolf transformations and not risk biting someone. The night before had been a terrible one under the influence of the full moon. He had many new scratches and bites given to him by his inner wolf.

He was exhausted but the second his floo flared green his wand was pointing at it. What he did not expect was Albus Dumbledore to step through. He lowered his wand a fraction but ready to react just in case. Ever since the man had denied him custody over his godson he was wary of the man. In fact he had not heard from Albus since the last argument.

Remus used to think the world of the man after he allowed him to go to Hogwarts with his condition. Now he knew the man was just keeping Remus loyal to him. Remus wasn't a fool that the old man thought he was. The only reason why he listened to him was so that he could keep up with Harry.

He said looking the man over," What can I do for you, Headmaster? The full moon was last night and I would like nothing more than to sleep it off."

The old man looked even older than his age of 150 years. Something had happened he just knew it. Had Sirius broken out of Azkaban? Had his once best friend been killed? Was it Harry?

Albus said solemnly," I have recently been made aware of Harry Potter's living situation maybe less than ideal. I was wondering if you would like to take the child until it's time for him to go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore unconsciously flinched when the man's eyes flashed gold. Remus could feel Moony wanting to tear the old headmaster limb from limb. The muggles he was sure had put his cub in an abusive house.

He asked through clenched teeth barely keeping himself from cursing the man," What did they do to him Albus?"

Albus said not meeting the werewolf's angry gaze," I'm not sure. Arabella Fig a squib that lives near him last saw him in a bad state. She has not seen him again since."

Remus practically three the man into the floo and shouted the address. He would not stand for this! His cub couldn't be dead. He had to protect him. He... should have harder for Harry. He will get his godson back.

They dropped into Arabrella Fig' s kitchen. She went to greet them but Remus' angry look stopped her. She nodded to the house down the street with a sad look of her own. Remus was first out of the door and across the street. He refused to slow down even as Dumbledore bad to catch up.

He went right up to the door of the house and banged his fist on it. A walrus of a man answered the door. He glared at Remus and asked rudely," What do you want? Whatever your selling we selling buying."

Remus growled allowing his wolf to come forward just a little. He asked as the man flinched back," Where is Harry?"

The man went from pale to purple in a blink of an eye. He went to slam the door in Remus' face but Remus was faster. He pushed the door all the way open and made his way inside. When the man moved to attack him Remus drew his wand.

With it pointed at his throat Vernon Dursley froze. Remus saw a horse like woman and whale like child come around to see what the commotation was. He recognized the woman as Lily's sister Petunia.

She screeched angrily," You! You freak! What are you doing in my house?!"

Remus asked losing what little paitence he had," Where is Harry Potter? What have you done with my cub?"

Her face drained of all color as she realized why they were there. She said," He's gone. A school in Japan offered him a full scholarship. We were happy to be rid of the little demon."

Remus then felt the blood drain from his own face. Some school in Japan? Did they even care what happened to the five year old child? If Dumbledore had not been there he would have cursed the muggles to oblivion.

He vaguely heard Dumbledore getting the name of the school before dragging Remus out. Remus felt like someone had torn his heart out of his chest. His godson was gone in some other country. Would he ever see Harry again?

Glaring at Dumbledore he decided. Even if he never saw Harry again he would never trust this man again. He would never forget what this man had done.

Wolf's POV  
8years later

He yawned slightly as he buttoned his jacket over his white dress shirt. The dress shirt was buttoned up the the third button from the top. This allowed the top part of his red clan tattoo to show. He rubbed it absentmindedly before moving to belt his sword off his left side. It was going to be a long day.

Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue king of Japan had notified him all kings had been summoned. Wolf was a vassal to the Blue king as well as to Mikoto Souh the Third and Red King. This would be the first time that all the kings would be gathered in one spot. Each King was allowed to bring two vassals as consults.

Wolf was not going as one of these though. He was going as the Eighth and Black king. He asked Fox his second in command in the scent seekers within Scepter 4 the Blue clan. His second choice was Tatara Totsuka from HOMRA the red clan. He really didn't want to go but he didn't have a choice. His word held just as much sway as any of the other kings.

The reason they had gathered was that two sides of a war in England were asking for their aid. Since every king had a right to choose which side of any their clan supported. Wolf wondered why they were being asked to step in. Kings typically only kept to themselves and to each other. Wolf was no exception. He stuck to the clans he swore to. They were the closest thing he had to a family.

A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts. About ten years older than him walked in. Fushimi Saruhiko another member of Scepter 4. Like him Fushimi was attending the conference. He was acting as Reisi second. If Wolf wasn't a king it would have been him. He was envious of the older clansman. He wanted nothing more than to stay in his animal form by his king's side.

Scepter 4 was different from the other clans. It had a very military like organization. The King was at the top as Captain over the clan. Under him was the First Lieutenant and the only female member. Then was Wolf the second Lieutenant. Then there was Fushimi who acted as a Sergeant in all but name. The three below the king were well respected even Wolf who was by far the youngest at only 13.

While the youngest he carried by far the most weapons. He had an assortment of knives in his jacket and under it. Fushimi had taken him under his wing in teaching him knife throwing once he learned swordsmanship. Wolf was nowhere near the skill the older man had.

Interrupting his thoughts Fushimi said," Its time to go Wolf."

Wolf said his voice gravelly from lack of use," Alright. I'm ready."

With that he followed Fushimi out of his room. They took the elevator down to the basement. A man in almost the exact same uniform as Wolf's and Fushimi's. His black hair and piercing dark eyes turned to face Wolf. A faint smile appeared on the man's face as their eyes met.

Wolf cleared his throat before he said," Captain."

Reisi said," Good morning to you too, Wolf. Ready to go?"

Wolf said looking away," As ready as I'll ever be, Reisi."

They got into one of the armored vans typically used when capturing a rogue strain or clansman. Wolf sat to the left of Reisi in the back of the van with Awashima on the right. The first Lieutenant was as strict as they came but she cared about each of the clansman. When Reisi was gone more than once she had comforted him during a nightmare. His nightmares had been violent in the early days of his training. Now he still had an occasional nightmare but less violent than before. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the tower where the conference was being held. Wolf was the last of the small group to step out of the van. Around the building stood several familiar and unfamiliar face from varying clans. He wasn't surprised at all to see all of HOMRA waiting outside. Mikoto likely took Izumo and Yata inside as his consults.

Several people in brown cloaks and gold masks stood off to the side as well. They were the Usagi the gold clan. Wolf had butted heads with their king in the past. The Gold King did not like that he was an unnatural king. Nor did he like the fact that Wolf had bonded with the Reisi. A rare bond that connected both of their Swords of Damocles. As long as Wolf lived Reisi's sword would never fall.

Many had wondered why Wolf had chosen the blue king instead of the red. Wolf didn't exactly know himself. While Mikoto was a good man underneath his rough exterior Reisi was different. He was cold and calculating but he would always comfort Wolf in a way no one else could. Wolf always felt at ease around the man.

His eyes flicked over to a boy in a black coat with a sword on his hip walking into the building. He had heard rumors that the Seventh and Colorless king had passed. It must be true if his vassal arrived alone. He felt for the boy. To lose your king at such a young age must be hard. The boy was probably no more than five years older than Wolf too. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Reisi or Mikoto. Though it was highly likely that they would kill each other one day with how much they fought. After all only a king could murder a king.

There were other ways for a king to die of course but for murder it had to be another king. Many wouldn't do it unless there was no other option due to the strain it put onto their sword. To much strain would cause a Damocles down incident. The last such incident killed two kings and caused a third to go insane.

Wolf rubbed the mark on his right forearm in thought. Seeing the reaction Reisi gave him a knowing look. Only a handful of people knew about what had happened to him. The reasons for his nightmares. Reisi tilted his head to the side indicating that they should go inside. Taking a deep breath he followed his king inside. He only hoped that nothing happened. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach said otherwise.


	2. A kings conference

Marvolo's POV

He sat in the atruim of the Gold King's domain. He was still learning the Kings ways. He had learned that each king had their own domain. An area where they did as they pleased. The gold king was the enforce of the rules. If one king stepped out of line they would be brought before him. Then there was the blue king. That King was best known for fighting with the Red King. His clan was known for fighting against those with powers but not under a king.

His eyes trailed over to the ones entering. He frowned when he counted four in blue and three with red clans symbol. He knew the rules stated that each group representative could only bring two consults with him. The one to the left of the Blue King caught his attention though.

It was a boy with unruly black hair and piercing green eyes. It was the eyes that sparked recognition within Marvolo. It was Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. The boy who had been missing for eight years. What in the bloody hell was he doing in Japan? Then he noticed that the boy's shirt was open slightly revealing the Red clan's tattoo. That was different. A blue and red clansman.

Marvolo sat back in his seat. :So the boy who lived was apart of the clans. What should I do about this? He has likely been influenced by Dumbledore.:

It had only been six months since his return. It took him half that time to regain his sanity and original body. When he first came out of the cauldron he looked like a human snake hybrid. The minion known as Wormtail had screwed up the potion and nearly cost him everything. Months of working with Severus Snape his potions master allowed him to regain his body that he had in his twenties. The only thing he still had as part of all the rituals he had done was his red eyes. They were easily glamoured though.

After he had gained his body back he tried to take Slytherin Lordship only to find out he couldn't. To take lordship he needed a parslemouth heir. Even after sending word out to many of his allies he still had been unable to find one.

He was startled when the green eyes met his not in contempt but in curiosity. It was almost as if the child felt his gaze. The boy tilted his head to the side examining him from afar. Marvolo sat very still as he awaited to see what the child's verdict of him would be. After what seemed to be hours when I'm truth it had only been a few minutes the boy nodded satisfied.

He watched as the boy unbelted his sword and laid it across the back of his chair. It seemed they would be sitting directly across from one another. The extra red clansman and Blue clansman sat to his left with the Blue king to his right.

Marvolo's eyes strayed to where more people were entering and finding their chairs. He blinked in surprise when a teenage boy came in in what appeared to be a straight jacket. The boy was taken to where the green king's chair was. So that was another king.

There were several sitting but the only one that interested him at all was the Potter brat. He wondered what kind of king he was. There wasn't any identifying markers on the boy's chair. It made him wonder if the boy was a king at all. If not what was he doing here?

The door opened another time and the members of the clans and their kings stood up. He took his feet just a second later noticing rhat Dumbledore stayed sitting. If the kings stood for someone it was only right they did too. The werewolves who had been invited by the Blue king also stood. The ministry had remained sitting following Dumbledore's example.

In walked in a white haired old man that looked like he was in his seventies or eighties. He was followed by two men in gold rabbit masks. :That must be the Gold King. He isn't what i expected.:

Another man appeared behind the Gold King and all the kings eyes widened. Several of the kings bowed deeply to the man. That when it hit him. This was Adolf K. Weissman the First and Silver King. The Potter brat was one of the ones that had bowed. This surprised him for Potter's were well known for their stubbornness.

The Silver King turned his attention to those who had come. He said calmly," I welcome all who have come to this meeting. We are here to decide on which side each king supports. I will start as the First King. I Adolf K. Weissman wish to stay in England's war. I do not wish to interfere in the actions of wizards. I have lived through one war and that is enough for me."

He sat in his chair nodding to the Gold King next to him. The old man stood looking to each represnative from England in turn.

He said standing," From here we will listen to each represnative from England. I, Daikaku Kokujoji the Second and Gold King declare myself and my clan neutral in these proceedings. Like Weissman I have no intentions of fighting in another war. Albus Dumbledore we will hear your testimony first."

Dumbledore stood looking at each of the kings in turn. When his eyes reached those of Harry Potter Marvolo saw the surprise enter them. That was interesting. So the old man didn't know that Potter was here.

The old man said in a grandfatherly way that Marvolo knew was fake," For years right up until 1981 this man down the table from me killed innocent people. He comes here today as Marvolo Slytherin Heir to the Slytherin family. But I and the ministry know him as Lord Voldemort the Dark Wizard."

Several of the kings and their clansman broke out into hushed whispers. Potter sniffed the air like the werewolves would do before narrowing his eyes at the Light Lord. He turned to the Blue king and pulled at his sleeve. The man turned to the boy and Potter whispered something in his ear.

The blue king turned his cold gaze to the Light Lord his eyes narrowing in suspicion. The red king a few seats down had obviously heard what had been said his eyes too narrowed. What kind of person was Potter to these two powerful kings?

Marvolo's attention was drawn to the Minister when he stood and said," Albus you know as well as i do that Heir Slytherin was found not guilty by the courts. By our old laws Mr. Slytherin is given a new chance at life when he got a new body."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue but was interrupted by an unexpected voice. A hoarse voice said," You are hiding something Mr. Dumbledore."

Potter was standing making it obvious that it was him who had spoken. His voice made it sound like he didn't speak often. It made Marvolo wonder why.

Severus Snape one of his two consults said quietly," Potter is right. It does cause one to wonder why the boy is here."

Marvolo nodded watching in amusement as Dumbledore gaped at the boy. Dumbledore asked gathering his wits about him," And you are?"

Potter shot a glance to the Blue King who nodded ever so slightly. Potter said," I am Second Lieutenant Wolf of Scepter 4 and the first Vanguard of HOMRA."

None of the kings looked surprised by the admittance but everyone else was. Marvolo was floored by the fact they allowed a double clansman in these proceedings. Marvolo still felt the boy was hiding something.

The red king snorted in amusement as he said," You better tell them why you are really here, Wolf. After all you brought one clansman from each clan with you."

That intruiged Marvolo as the boy blushed all the way up to his ears. The boy said after taking a deep breath," I am Wolf the Eighth and Black King."

Well now this just got interesting. According to his sources there were only seven kings. Now he finds out the missing light savior was a king. What was with his name though? Did he not know who he really was?

The boy turned his gaze to Dumbledore and said," Either tell us what you want without manipulation or get out. Kings don't like being manipulated."

The old man said trying to placate the young king," I am not trying to manipulate you young man. What is your true name?"

Potter said frowning now," I have never known my true name. For eight years I have only gone by Wolf."

Interesting. Potter doesn't know who he is. He was now curious about who the boy would side with.


	3. A kings conference part 2

A/N guest reviewer: I am sorry to report I don't write slash. The bond is simply platonic between Wolf and Reisi. There will be no slash between them.

Wolf's POV

He could feel the eyes of the one across from him on him. This man intruiged the boy because he could sense the darkness that was similar to his aura. He cocked his head to the side watching the man curious.

He could smell the deception on the one known as Dumbledore. The deception made him automatically mistrust the man. While the other one had yet to speak he did not smell of deception. In Wolf's eyes he was more trustworthy than Dumbledore.

He said looking to the Englishmen," If you want a King's aid you have to be truthful with us."

He could feel Reisi nod to his right while Mikoto bared his teeth like a lion. Mikoto wouldn't support the fool period no matter if the man was up front them or not. Like Wolf he could sense the intentions of those around him. They did not like the supposed Light Lord's intentions.

Wolf as Scepter 4's second Lieutenant was trusted by the captain. He knew Wolf could sense the intentions of others like no one else. He would likely listen to what he had to say and make his decision based on the gathered information.

This other man intruiged him through. There was something different about him. The man gave off darkness but wasn't an evil sort. Unlike what most people believed dark did not mean evil. It's what you did with the darkness or light that determined whether you were good or evil. He could sense the power that radiated off the man. If he was a lesser man he would have been intoxicated by it.

He sat down as Reisi stood and began to argue with the old man. He put his head on his folded arms on the table. He was tired and the meeting was going to be a long drawn out thing.

He felt Tatara's hand on the back of his neck. It has a calming effect on his inner Wolf. Like Reisi, Tatara, had an uncanny ability to calm the inner creatures inside the scent seekers. The only other one like that was Zengo but they didn't see him often.

He watched in disinterest as the other kings started arguing with each other. He had already made his decision on who he would support. Staying neutral as a king would be his best option. Though he would aid if Reisi or Mikoto decided to help the man.

As if reading his thoughts Tatara whispered in his ear," Mikoto is going to help Lord Slytherin. He likes the man's spirit and less manipulative attitude."

Wolf smiled at his friend and said," Yeah. I agree with Mikoto..."

He had to cut off the rest of his sentence when a burst of pain went through him. His breathing became ragged and labored.

Tatara said drawing everyone's attention," I need to get Wolf out of here. He is having issues with his powers again."

He said nodding to the others," I will follow what my kings decide. Captain. Mikoto."

With a last look to the one called Marvolo he allowed to half carry him out.

Marvolo's POV

He listened with half an ear as the ministry and his Dumbledore argued with one another. He could see the worry in the blue and red kings postures. They didn't want to be there any longer than necessary.

Several other kings actually looked bored. It gave him an idea. He stood and said," I think we should put it up to the kings. They it seems have already made their decisions."

Relief passed on the third and fourth's faces while the others nodded. The Third said standing," I am in support of Heir Slytherin. Out of all of you he is been the most open. Heir Slytherin be sure to come to our bar later. We will hash out the details there."

He had to admit he was surprised but it wasn't over yet. The fourth and blue king stood next and said," I am in support of Heir Slytherin as well. We will meet with you in Scepter 4 headquarters to work out the details."

Next was the teenager in the straight jacket he said," Well then. JUNGLE shall support the light."

An older man next to the green king said," As will i. The sixth and grey king."

That left the intermin for the seventh king. The boy said," The Seventh and colorless shall be nuetral."

The Third blue clansman said," The Eighth and Black king shall support his kings in their ventures. He as a king himself refuses to be anything other than nuetral."

So Potter was supporting him without officially supporting him. Interesting. Weissman said standing," Then let us adjourn. Wizard... Kings. I wish you all the best of luck."

The first to exit was the two oldest kings. One by one they each exited. Outside the kings were preparing to leave back to their respective territories. The blue king entered one of his vans with a worried expression. He knew it was due to the Potter boy and whatever issues he was having.

Severus said," We should probably follow them. Knowing Albus he will try and speak to Potter."

Lucius nodded his assent. The Light Lord would probably try and convince the Eighth King to side with him. The two sides each had two kings supporting them. Three kings had decided to remain nuetral. One would only support from the shadows. It all depends on who that one decided to support.

He had a strange feeling though the boy wouldn't support the Light. From what the boy had said. His trust would not lie in a manipulator like Dumbledore. He also said he would support where his kings decided to fight. To his surprise both kings had chosen him.

He was drawn suddenly from his thoughts when a boy came up to him. The boy held a skateboard under his arm and said," You guys are to follow me. Mr. Mikoto wants to talk to you now."

It seemed that they would be hashing out details immediately. So they followed the young man through the city. Their alliance would hopefully end the war that was brewing.


	4. A kings bond part 1

A/N After rewriting this chapter 5 times I finally have it how I want it. Inspired by the first trailer to K the seven stories. Confirmed to start July 7 of this year for those interested.

Marvolo's POV

The talks with the red clan had gone longer than he thought. It had taken four days for them to come to an agreement. He had not realized how stubborn the king was. How set in his ways that he was. It had only been thanks to the blond man Totsuka that they had a real chance at negotiation.

By the time they had come to an agreement it had been late on the fourth day. He had been invited to stay at the bar overnight but he politely declined. They may have had a mutual agreement but he didn't trust them fully yet.

Now he made his way to the Scepter 4 headquarters. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was pouring rain out. The courtyard was bustling with men in blue uniforms. It seemed he had bad timing on his arrival.

The blond woman from the other day came up and said," Lord Slytherin. The captain will see you after the ceremony. Since you arrived in time you are invited to watch but not interfere. We have a young man giving his final clansman vows."

His interest peaked he asked," The young eighth and black king? I thought by his uniform and his presence before that he was a fully instated clansman."

A sad look flitted across her face before disappearing again as she said," We were hoping someone would come forward. At this point it would be redundant. Wolf has become attached to the king. In our world kings stick to themselves and only each other."

He asked curious," No one ever came forward? Where all did you look?"

She sighed as she replied," Everywhere we could. The main issue was that we didn't have a name. Now he just wants to be a clansman."

A voice cooly said from behind them," Enough Lieutenant. There is no reason to be giving out secrets to an outsider."

The black haired man from the meeting. It was one of the clansman. Fushimi if his memory served him and it usually did.

The woman said her eyes narrowing at the man," Fushimi he was invited. It only makes sense to answer his questions."

The man said his eyes looking at Marvolo," That doesn't mean you give away secrets that aren't your to tell. Wolf wouldn't want you to tell his secrets."

With that he was gone. The blond haired woman sighed before she said," I have to go. We are almost ready for the ceremony."

He was left alone after that in the rain. Part of him wondered if this was planned or just a coincidence. The more cynic part of him didn't believe in coincidences. He would just have to wait and see after the ceremony.

Wolf's POV

Wolf walked out onto the courtyard. On two sides of the courtyard was all of the Scepter 4 members. The rapid response squads and Lieutenant was on the right. The regular members were on the left.

The rain poured as was custom. Rain was a semblance of purification. To wash away what they were to who they become.

He walked through the middle of them and knealed. His right leg was up so that most of his weight was on his left. Bowing his head he waited.

The tension seemed to climb as he felt Reisi enter the courtyard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blue pants legs as it passed him.

Reisi said with a command presence that has every clansman listening intently," Raise your head, Wolf. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Wolf raised his head as he replied," Yes, sir. I have thought long and hard and this is what i want."

Reisi held his combat sword while his own was sheathed his side. The blue gaze met his poison green one. This gaze had comforted him after nightmares. Had trained him to get to this point. He was proud at how far he had come.

Reisi said with a soft look in his blue eyes," Then it's time. Do you Wolf swear your loyalty to Scepter 4?"

"I do swear my loyalty to Scepter 4."

"Will you give your life to protect Japan from Strains and other kings?"

"I will."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the side. Wolf didn't look to see who it was. Every man and woman here taken the same oath.

Reisi said calmly," As you will protect others I shall protect you. We are kings of Japan. Our bond is stronger than any other."

Reisi drew Wolf's sword from it's sheath. Wolf bent his neck the sword touched his right shoulder. The blue aura that radiated off Reisi flowed to him. It went down the sword and into him. His clansman mark shone blue on his right wrist. It then radiated back out of him and into Reisi.

Their king's bond hummed between them stronger than ever. Wolf rose from his knees and Reisi handed him his sword. He expertly belted it to his side ready to be used at any moment. For a moment they just stood there in the rain silently watching each other.

Then with a sharp nod Reisi spun on his heel and walked towards the building. Not waiting for a command he fell into step just behind and to the left of the man. The rest of Scepter 4 fell into step behind us. Things were as they should be.


End file.
